purexmuggle
by JaeGG
Summary: Kekhawatiran Jungkook akan status nya bersama Taehyung. "Darah lumpur tak akan bisa menyempurnakan sesosok darah murni." "Karena itu darah murni lah yang berperan untuk menyempurnakan si darah lumpur." VKook pg-15 inspired by harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

Kekhawatiran Jungkook akan status nya bersama Taehyung. || "Darah lumpur tak akan pernah bisa menyempurnakan sesosok darah murni." || "Karena itu justru darah murni lah yang berperan untuk menyempurnakan si darah lumpur."|| VKOOK|| pg-15|| inspired by Harry Potter.

A/N : hellooooo readers, jae dateng bawa cerita baru yg berlatar belakang hogwarts, yg pernah request ke jae buat bikin fic harry potter, semoga kalian suka ya. Tapi maaf oneshot Imperius belum jae bikin sequel dan gak tau bakal ada sequel atau enggak sebenernya. Huhu maaf ya.

Sekali lagi ini TERINSPIRASI DARI HARRY POTTER bukan PLAGIAT. OK? 😘 :)

Makasih dulu untuk J.K Rowling sang author yang bener2 luar biasaaa dan bighit yang udah melahirkan boyband from zero to hero. oppa2 kece yang selalu bikin galau tiap malem 😂 yeay!

#1

Lagkah kaki nya lihai dalam melompat ke atas tangga bergerak. Bukan kah tidak mungkin jika dia bisa saja terlambat mengirimkan impuls lalu terjatuh, karena pada ingatan nya tergambar jelas detik-detik saat dimana badan ringkih nya terjatuh ke bawah dan berakhir di rumah sakit Hogwarts. Beruntunglah Hogwarts memperkerjakan madam poppy pomfey sebagai perawat sekaligus penyembuh bagi murid-murid nya yang terluka. Ia begitu ahli di bidang nya.

Dalam waktu 7 menit dia harus sampai di menara astronomi, kalau saja teman sekamar nya tidak memecahkan vas bunga di pagi hari akibat dari eksperimen mantra coba-coba nya mungkin dia harus menghabiskan energi lebih dari ini agar bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan lebih cepat.

2 _menit_ _lagi_.

"Kim Taehyung."

 _Sial_.

Kim Taehyung, murid angkatan tahun ke-6 dengan status keturunan pure blood dan di terima di asrama Slytherin, tempat nya para manusia cerdik namun juga licik.

Taehyung berbalik dan mendapati sesosok namja yang terlihat begitu pas di balutan jubah asrama kebanggaan nya.

"Kepala sekolah memanggil mu."

 _Sial_. Taehyung mengumpat untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, dengan terpaksa ia menyeret lagi kaki nya menuruni tangga bergerak, peluh keringat nya mencapai menara astronomi telah sia-sia.

 _Jeon_ _Jungkook_ \- _murid_ _angkatan_ _tahun_ _ke_ 6 _dari_ _asrama_ _Gryffindor_.

Mata nya menscan setiap deretan huruf yang di tulis dengan tinta hitam. Taehyung baru saja mendapat sebuah perkamen berisikan suatu kontrak.

Jadi demi ini dia berlari-larian menuruni tangga.

Mendapat pemberitahuan mengenai persetujuan jabatan.

Dia di pilih sebagai ketua murid tahun ini, dan mendapat kesempatan berkerja sama dengan namja yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Pantas saja dia memanggil Taehyung rupanya dia telah menerima pemberitahuan ini terlebih dahulu.

Melihat isi dari perkamen ini seperti nya namja itu telah setuju. Taehyung masih menimbang-nimbang pilihan apa yang harus ia pilih. Terima atau tidak?

Oh ayolah, orang tua nya pasti sangat senang sekali jika dia menjabat sebagai ketua murid.

Tapi permasalah nya, kenapa harus Jeon Jungkook? Murid dari Gryffindor. Dan ketika Taehyung bertanya. "Apakah ada pilihan partner lain?"

Kepala sekolah hanya terkekeh dan menjawab "Tinggal setujui atau tidak sama sekali." ingin rasanya Taehyung mengutuk laki-laki paruh baya di hadapan nya sekarang.

Untuk sekarang ini memang Taehyung tak banyak mengetahui mengenai murid bernama Jeon Jungkook itu, yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa Jungkook berasal dari keturunan muggle blood -darah lumpur. Atau bisa di bilang bukan keturunan keluarga sihir.

Entah keberapa kalinya ia berurusan dengan Jungkook. Sebelum nya mereka pernah mendapat jadwal berpatroli bersama, jangan harap ada 1 kata saja keluar dari bibir mereka selain 1 kalimat ocehan Taehyung "Kenapa harus kita berdua yang mendapat giliran jadwal malam ini."

Tangkaplah suatu arti sebenarnya dari kalimat tersebut yang berarti _kenapa_ _harus_ _Jungkook_ _yang_ _harus_ _berpatroli_ _dengan_ _nya_.

Mungkin ini sudah garis takdir ketika sang pure blood terlebih berasal dari asrama slytherin merasakan gelisah atau lebih tepat nya tak tenang berada di jangkauan murid Gryffindor.

Desahan nafas terdengar sebelum perkamen itu telah resmi terikat suatu perjanjian antara sekolah bersama Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung.

"Kalian akan resmi menjadi ketua murid setelah saya mengumumkan ini selepas makan malam nanti."

Rapalan kata kunci sukses membuka pintu asrama ketua. Cukup terkesima melihat betapa mewah nya fasilitas di sini, bayangkan saja di sudut sana terdapat pantri khusus untuk ketua. Ulangi sekali lagi, khusus untuk ketua yang arti nya hanya milik dia dan- Jungkook.

Memikirkan nama Jungkook, seketika mood nya sedikit hancur, penyesalan rupanya belum hilang.

Kenapa harus Jungkook?

Baru ada dia seorang di sini, tak mau bersusah-susah memakai otak nya untuk bertanya dimana keberadaan partner nya sekarang.

Tapi seketika kemudian pintu bergerak.

Dan… Di sinilah destinasi mereka berdua sekarang. Tinggal bersama di asrama ketua.

Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi menoleh.

Jungkook sebenarnya telah biasa mendapat tatapan dingin kelam Taehyung.

Namun tak mengapa kan jika dia mengulas senyum untuk menyambut. Walau sebetul nya keadaan terbalik, justru dialah yang harus di sambut oleh Taehyung.

Dia juga sudah biasa ketika senyuman nya tak mendapat respon.

"Bisakah kita berjabat tangan dahulu untuk memulai kerja sama ini?"

Sejenak uluran tangan nya berjabat sendiri.

Namun syukurlah, Taehyung tidak setega itu membiarkan uluran tangan Jungkook.

"omong-omong, kau bebas memilih kamar mana yang ingin kau tempati."

Jungkook memberikan kebebasan kepada Taehyung untuk memilih salah 1 dari 2 kamar yang ada di asrama khusus ini. Jungkook akan menerima nya senang hati di manapun kamar nya.

"Aku akan menempati kamar di pojok sana."

Suara nya begitu dingin.

"Hei Tae, kenapa kau malah duduk di sini? Tidakkah kau menikmati asrama mu sendiri?"

5 hari sudah Taehyung menempati asrama khusus ketua dan 5 hari itu juga diri nya merasa tak nyaman.

Kai melingkarkan tangan nya di pundak Taehyung sambil tertawa. "Ayolah Jimin, apa kau tak menangkap ekspresi membosankan ini? Dia tak akan menikmati waktu nya di asrama ketua jika di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, Taehyung si pure blood bersama Jeon Jungkook si darah lumpur."

Jimin ikut tertawa. "Ah iya aku lupa kalau kau sedang menikmati kencan bulan madu mu."

"Tutup mulut mu, keparat!" Mood nya benar-benar tidak beres.

"Seperti apa dia? Apa kau punya kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang dengan nya?"

"Berkutat dengan buku seharian, itulah cara menghibur dirinya sendiri."

"Dirinya sendiri? Tidak dengan mu?"

"Tunggu tunggu, apa maksud dari perkataan mu ha? Apa kau sebenarnya berniat ingin bersenang-senang dengan si darah lumpur?"

"Berada di sini semakin membuat mood ku jelek."

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Jimin berteriak tanpa mencegah kepergian Taehyung yang kini telah hilang di balik pintu asrama slytherin.

Akhirnya Taehyung kembali ke deatinasi nya, masuk ke dalam asrama ketua setelah mengucapkan kata kunci.

Mendesis pelan ketika melihat Jungkook masih sibuk dengan beberapa tumpuk buku tebal herbology.

"Ah, Taehyung. Bisakah kau kemari?"

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan duduk di sebelah nya. Jarak di antara mereka begitu kentara.

"ini-"

"Apa lagi? Ini sudah kesekian kali nya kau menyajikan ku perkamen."

"Tapi, ini perintah dari pr-"

"Siapapun itu, aku tak peduli. Aku lelah seharian ini berlatih quidditch."

Taehyung berjalan ke atas tangga, namun belum sampai undakan tangga ke 4 diri nya kembali berbalik menoleh.

"Kau pikir aku tak lelah? Aku bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan penelitian tanaman, dan sekarang aku harus mengerjakan ini sendirian?"

Sebersit rasa kasihan membuat Taehyung kembali duduk di sebelah nya Jungkook percaya bahwa Taehyung tak setega seperti kelihatan nya.

Jungkook tersenyum seraya menyerahkan beberapa perkamen ke arah Taehyung.

TBC

Review ya lanjut atau... Hapus? :v makasih readers :)


	2. Chapter 2

#2

 **Hogwarts ' Draco** _ **Dormiens Nunquam Titillandes '**_

Salah satu sekolah sihir terbaik dalam sejarah, hingga saat ini hogwarts selalu menjadi latar belakang pendidikan seorang auror. Pekerjaan yang sangat luar biasa. Menjadi salah satu unit kesatuan yang terlatih untuk menangkap penyihir hitam yang sangat berbahaya. Tak mudah menjadi bagiannya.

Sama hal nya dengan Jungkook, ia ingin menjadi seorang auror. Meski garis keturunan yang menandainya sebagai penyihir berdarah muggle atau yang seperti orang lain katakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Jungkook ketika mulut mereka berbicara begitu licin mengatakan 'Jungkook si darah lumpur'. Ia terbiasa akan hal itu. Ia juga terbiasa tak mengacuhkan semua nya, karena dalam hati nya tertanam subur suatu impian yang tak pernah mati. Ia yakin, sangat yakin karena ia adalah seorang Gryffindor.

Meski malam ini begitu dingin, Setidaknya Jungkook bersyukur perapian di sudut sana masih setia menyala, membuat atmosfer bertambah hangat, bersantai di atas empuknya sofa ruang rekreasi di temani tumpukan buku setebal bola-bola salju di luar sana.

Omong-omong Jungkook lupa, ini ke 2 bulannya mereka tinggal bersama, setiap lontaran sihir yang diawali oleh Taehyung dapat membuat hubungan mereka terjalin. Karena interaksi keduanya hanya didapat dari umpatan dan balas dendam.

Ayolah, bahkan Cinderella saja punya harapan pergi ke pesta kerajaan untuk bisa mewujudkan yang ia inginkan tanpa peduli peringatan dari ibu beserta kakak tiri yang begitu menggemaskan untuk dibunuh sekiranya itu yang Jungkook pikirkan. Kebebasan adalah cara mutlak untuk keluar dari lingkaran penuh dominasi sang ular hijau.

Namun bagaimana pikiran seseorang menerjemahkan persaingan mereka? Mereka berdua begitu kentara berbeda dari persaingan murid Gryffindor X Slytherin pada umumnya. Sekeras apapun Taehyung menyimpan semuanya, kadang tertangkap momen ketika mereka tertawa bersama.

Inilah Taehyung, seorang pure blood yang mempunyai keinginan untuk bisa berteman dengan muggle blood jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang tak akan pernah bisa dan tak ada seorangpun bisa mencari tau keinginannya.

Taehyung hanya akan menampakkan tali pertemanan itu saat hanya ada mereka berdua terutama di ruang rekreasi ketua. Namun Slytherin tetaplah Slytherin, meski Taehyung ingin berteman, tapi cara penyambutannya lebih cocok disebut suguhan perang.

Ketika waktunya tenggelam karena kesibukan, Taehyung akan datang dengan pandangan kelam nan dingin yang bertambah 1 level lebih hebat dari biasanya. Taehyung tak suka melihat tumpukan perkamen, terlebih jika ternyata perkamen itu adalah tugas yang ditujukan untuk ketua murid. Awalnya Jungkook terkekeh mendapati dirinya dipasangkan bersama seorang namja bernama Kim Taehyung. Murid Slytherin yang terkenal arogan. Sampai saat ini ia tak pernah mengerti alasan profesor menunjuk nya sebagai ketua kecuali 1 sifat yang menjadi kelebihan seorang Kim Tahyung, yaitu cerdik. Karena kecerdikan itulah bisa dipastikan bahwa Kim Taehyung dipercaya dapat merancang strategi kala Hogwarts benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Langit malam begitu pekat, tanpa melihat jam pun, Jungkook tau sekarang hampir menunjukan waktu tengah malam, Jungkook masih setia dengan tumpukan tugas sedangkan Taehyung mungkin masih dalam tugasnya berpatroli, karena malam ini adalah jadwalnya bersama prefek lain.

Rasa kantuk belum sepenuhnya menguasai diri Jungkook, sekeras mungkin ia menahan kelopak matanya agar terus terbuka. Tinggal beberapa perkamen lagi. "Sedikit lagi.." dan selanjutnya, suara deburan kecil menghantam sekitar Jungkook. perkamen yang begitu rapi tersusun karena di dalamnya telah berisikan tinta hitam yang telah sempurna berserakan dalam sekejap. Ini sialnya mengenal apa itu sihir, dalam kilatan magic dengan kilasnya membubuhkan segalanya. Jungkook terperangah, ingin sekali ia mengutuk siapa pelaku pelontaran sihir itu jika ia tidak mengingat siapa orang selain dirinya dan Taehyung yang dapat masuk ke dalam asrama ketua. Karena jawaban nya telah jelas, ketika sosok namja berbalut jubah dengan logo ular hijau berdiri tegap di dekat pintu. Tongkat sihirnya teracung. Dan selanjutnya seringaian kemenangan nampak jelas. tanpa rasa bersalah apalagi berdosa, Taehyung jalan melewati Jungkook. Tatapannya kosong, ia sangat shock dan marah. bayangkan, di tangan nya tinggal 2 perkamen lagi, dan mood nya seketika hancur melihat hasil karya ilmiah nya tergeletak dimana-mana. Dia menggeram frustasi, menatap Taehyung yang berjalan begitu santai menaiki undakan tangga. Alih-alih memberi balasan untuk Taehyung, Jungkook lebih memilih memungut perkamen-perkamennya. Lontaran sihir kembali membuat pekamen nya jatuh berserakan. 'Sial, apa mau nya?'

"Apa mau mu, Kim? "

Dari atas sana Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Maaf tuan jeon yang jenius, aku hanya ingin mencoba mantra yang baru saja ku pelajari." _Alasan!_ Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook tau, mantra melayangkan sesuatu itu telah dipelajari jauh sebelum mereka berada di tingkat ke 6. Jungkook menghela nafas pelan seraya mencoba memungut kembali. "Sekali lagi kau berani memungut kertas sialan itu, ku kutuk kau dengan mantra _crucio_." bukan suatu kejanggalan mendengar mantra _crucio_ terlontar dari bibir Taehyung, para Slytherin adalah gudang daripada penyihir hitam, tak ragu jika memang Taehyung benar-benar menguasai salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan.

Rupanya Jungkook menganggap peringatan Taehyung bak angin lalu. Dia tetap melakukan sesuatu yang telah dilarang Taehyung. "Jeon Jungkook!" Teriakan Taehyung membuahkan hasil, tak perlu memakai mantra sepertinya teriakan Taehyung kali ini telah menjadi mantra sihir untuk menghalau pergerakan Jungkook. Tatapan hangat Jungkook bersi tatap dengan tatapan dingin Taehyung. kemarahan Taehyung sangat bisa ia rasakan, aura panas menyelimuti sekitar. "Apa perlu ku musnahkan semua tugas mu?"

"Kim Tae-"

" _Evanesco_ " lentik tangannya mengacungkan wand yang menjadikan perkamen sebagai target.

"-hyung" Jungkook terisak, tak memperdulikan bagaimana tenggorokannya tercekat. Air matanya bergulir turun sesaat ia bisa melihat keadaan.

 **PxM#2**

Setidaknya butterbeer dapat meghangatkan cuaca yang terlampau dingin di pagi hari ini. suara dentingan sendok dan garpu bergesekan dengan piring di hadapan mereka. Daging asap yang biasanya mampu membuat senyuman hangat terukir di bibir ranum nya kini tak terlihat, Taehyung sepenuhnya yakini itu meski jarak duduk antara mereka dibatasi oleh deretan meja panjang setiap asrama. Sekejap pandangan mereka bertemu, Taehyung yang semula sedang menikmati sarapan nya diselingi candaan bodoh Jimin selintas tersenyum, bukan karena lelucon Jimin, senyuman itu tertuju untuk partner adu charmnya di seberang sana.

"Kook, ku pikir tindakan Taehyung sudah kelewat batas. Apa kau tak ingin membalas atau melapor kepada profesor agar mencabut jabatannya sebagai ketua murid?" Ucapan Yugyeom bukanlah sekedar kalimat provokasi, ucapannya adalah benar adanya. Yugyeom bosan tiap kali mendengar keluhan Jungkook atas semua tindakan semena-mena partnernya.

 **PxM#2**

Sejak awal Jungkook tak pernah lupa kan mendeskripsikan bagaimana seorang Kim Taehyung? Bahkan sepertinya terlalu berulang-ulang tapi perlu sekali lagi ia mendeskripsikan bagian yang begitu luar biasa dari dirinya. "Cerdik yang beda tipis dengan licik" _heol…_

Seorang ketua menyelinap keluar dari jam malam dan bekerja sama dengan prefek yang berasal dari asrama slytherin untuk menyusup ke dalam hingar bingar pesta ilegal.

"Kau itu ketua."

Peduli apa dengan posisinya sekarang? Jungkook hanya menatap nyalang pemuda di hadapannya yang sibuk dengan sejumlah pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Pesta ilegal bukan pertamakalinya terjadi, Jungkook sering mendengar kabar itu , kabarnya pesta itu diselenggarakan 7 hari berturut-turut mendekati akhir bulan disetiap musimnya. namun anehnya kabar gila itu tak pernah mau lewat ke telinga para profesor yang mengajar. Mungkin karena memang mereka yang mengetahui tak mau berurusan dengan siapapun termasuk Jungkook. Lagipula itu hal yang wajar, murid-murid bukan robot, mereka membutuhkan hiburan nyata dan tidak hanya terpaut ilmu-ilmu sihir.

"Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku."

Berbalut sweater tebal dan sepatu boot, tak lupa mantel yang tebal dan panjang hingga melebihi lututnya. Taehyung berjalan bereekor Jungkook yang terus mencoba menghadang kepergian Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Ku ingatkan sekali lagi jangan langkahkan kakimu ke tempat tak berguna itu. Aku tau pesta itu tak berisiko untuk profesor mengetahuinya tapi, Kau itu ketua ya ampun, butuh berapa kali ku ingatkan akan hal itu?" Jungkook meracau. Nah terlihat bukan bagaimana Jungkook begitu peduli dengannya?

"Mungkin aku membutuhkan peringatan itu hingga mulutmu berliuran seperti anjing penjaga berkepala tiga. Perlu ku alunkan lagu yang merdu agar kau diam dan tertidur?"

"Aku Jeon Jungkook bukan fluffy, aku hanya akan tertidur jika kau juga tertidur, bukan menyelinap seperti ini. Dan pelajaran bagimu, fluffy tertidur karena musik bukan karena lantunan lagu yang bersyair." Rupanya pernyataan itu terdengar seperti hal yang janggal, hingga mengakibatkan godaan menimpal balik omelannya.

"Hei kupikir kau sedang menggodaku. Kau ingin aku tertidur denganmu?"

"Tidak! Cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" Jungkook terus menarik lengan kurus Taehyung.

Kekuatan seperti apa lagi yang Jungkook elak dari Taehyung? Bahkan ia kalah kuat hanya sekedar tarik-menarik. Sayangnya Jungkook kehilangan Taehyung di ambang pintu. Dia gagal menghalaunya.

 **PxM#2**

Pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam berjalan sesuai moodnya, moodnya mempengaruhi kerja otaknya. Sejak semalam dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tak ingin keluar dari kamar.

Seketika ia ingat siapa dirinya, dengan segera ia pergi berendam dengan hangatnya air dipagi hari.

Sebelumnya, Jungkook mengintip pada pintu kamar Taehyung dibalik kelopak mata yang masih sedikit terpejam karena terlalu malas. "Alohomora" begitu hati-hati membuka pintu, karena ia tak mau kena ocehan Taehyung di pagi hari yang masih segar. Bisa saja ia di ceramahi karena tak sopan membuka kamar orang sembarangan.

Matanya mengedar di sekitar penjuru ruangan yang diketahui sebagai kamar Taehyung. Tak ada siapapun, Jungkook menganggap itu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

 **PxM#2**

Jungkook berjalan mengitari koridor bersama 2 buku dengan judul berbeda pada pelukannya.

Jadwalnya hari ini adalah melihat sesi latihan quidditch asrama Ravenclaw. Karena disana, Seokjin salah satu teman yang sudah Jungkook anggap sebagai kakaknya tengah berlatih di bawah salju yang sedang semangat turun.

Ada alasan kenapa dia pergi menemuinya.

Entah berapa menit lagi Seokjin turun dari sapu terbangnya itu. Dia hanya mampu terpaku pada kecepatan sapu yang dipakai Seokjin, cepat sekali melesat di udara hingga mereka semua yang berada di sana terpekik terkejut karena firebolt broomstick keluaran terbaru itu melesat bebas jatuh kebawah.

Akuilah kehebatan reflek Jungkook tatkala melihat situasi dadakan itu. " _Aresto Momentum_."

"Aaargh.."

Seokjin jatuh dengan sangat lambat. Setidaknya mantra memperlambat waktu membantunya tidak mencium tanah bersalju terlalu keras. Meski rasanya tetap sakit -sedikit. Jungkook berlari menghampiri Seokjin disusul teman setimnya yang dengan cepat melesat turun.

"Seokjin hyung… Kau tak apa?"

 **PxM#2**

Matahari terbenam. Pekikan lolongan anjing liar di hutan terdengar mengerikan. Mungkin mereka kedinginan. Entahlah, hanya itu yang dapat Jungkook pikirkan sekarang, duduk di sebelah orang yang sedang sakit di rumah sakit Hogwarts dan 5 jam yang lalu dia baru saja menghabiskan energi karena habis-habisan memarahi Seokjin. Dengan rentetan kalimat penuh kekhawatiran. Sudah seringkali ia bilang hati-hati saat berlatih quidditch di tengah turunnya salju. Memang perawat rumah sakit sudah mengobati cedera Seokjin tinggal tunggu beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya sempurna lagi.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, hyung. Aku ambilkan bubur ya."

Seokjin mendengus jengah. "Kook, sakitku karena tulang yang retak bukan karena pencernaan ku ikut terganggu atau alergi terhadap sembarang makanan. Ambilkan saja makanan yang lebih enak."

Alasannya benar juga, kenapa ia selalu berpikir orang sakit harus makan bubur? Well, akhirnya ia pergi mengambil sepiring makanan yang enak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook kembali ke ranjang yang Seokjin tiduri. Betapa terkejut saat melihat 2 murid Slytherin berdiri tepat di samping ranjang hyung kesayangannya.

2 orang bermarga Kim yang juga berstatus sebagai saudara kandung itu terlihat begitu dekat dengan Seokjin.

"Itu dia Jungkook, terimakasih. Kau tak perlu repot-repot." oh nampkanya Kim Namjoon membawakan Seokjin makan malam. How sweet… Tapi sejak kapan Seokjin bisa sedekat itu dengan Kim Namjoon? Dan untuk apa pula Taehyung ikut kesini?

"Selamat malam. Maaf aku menganggu pembicaraan kalian." Jungkook tersenyum manis.

Dan keajaiban menimpanya kala melihat senyuman sebagai balasan rasa hormatnya kepada orang yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya dan partner kerjanya.

Senyuman Namjoon jelas beda dengan Taehyung. Senyuman Taehyung layaknya buah yang tumbuh pada musim tertentu, namun sekalinya senyum, senyum iblis dan seringaian yang terpasang. Sedangkan Namjoon? Senyum menawan. Kenapa kakak-adik ini berbeda karakter?

Jungkook juga berpikir apakah tak semua Slytherin punya karakter yang jahat. Jungkook punya tugas baru, menelisik darimana sifat sopan dan baik Namjoon dilihat dari slsilah keluarga mereka yang penuh dengan keturunan pure blood Slytherin.

"Jeon Jungkook." Begitu penuh penekanan."Kembali ke asrama ketua, sekarang!"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali sekarang, aku harus menjaga Seokjin hyung. Aku berjanji akan melakukan patroli dan mengerjakan semua tugas ketua selama seminggu penuh tapi biarkan aku merawat Seokjin hyung sampai dia sembuh." Taehyung menatap Seokjin sejenak. Ada rasa kesal yang tersirat dari tatapannya.

"Ah, Jeon. Biarkan aku yang merawat Seokjin. Kau dapat kembali ke asrama dengan Taehyung. Kau pasti lelah bukan merawatnya hampir seharian. Dia pasti sangat manja." Seokjin memutarkan bola matanya, ia mendengar nada ejekan. Ternyata antara Taehyung dan Namjoon hanya memiliki perbedaan tipis sisanya persamaan yang begitu menjengkelkan.

"Ayo." Pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung yang menyeret Jungkook. Bahkan Jungkook belum sempat berbisik bertanya di telinga Seokjin kenapa Seokjin bisa sedekat itu dengan Namjoon.

Di perjalanan kembali ke asrama hampir di setiap sudut koridor mereka bertemu prefek yang sedang dalam tugasnya menjaga keamanan dan keteriban sekolah.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk, tapi Taehyung tak mengindahkan sapaan mereka yang terlihat bingung karena menyaksikan Taehyung memegang pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menariknya paksa.

"Aku bukan anjing peliharaan, lepaskan tanganmu, Kim."

 **PxM#2**

Sesampainya mereka berdua di asrama, Jungkook sudah menjelma sebagai budaknya Taehyung. Berikan waktu baginya untuk mengumpat.

Ia tak ingat pernah mengikuti pelatihan sebagai pelayan, tapi Taehyung berbicara seakan Jungkook adalah pelayan profesional yang pernah ada di dunia sihir.

"Terimakasih pelayanku."

Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung yang sedang menyeruput pelan cokelat panas.

"Kau menemuiku dan menggeret paksa kesini hanya untuk membuatkanmu secangkir cokelat panas. Bagus sekali, Kim. Mana bayaranku?"

"Wow… Seoarang Jeon meminta bayaran? Aku ragu jangan-jangan selama 6 tahun ini, sorting hat salah menempatkanmu."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Sejak tadi ia lupa ingin bertanya perihal kedekatan Seokjin dengan kakaknya Taehyung.

Ini semua gara-gara perintah mutlak Taehyung.

"Kenapa Seokjin hyung bisa sedekat itu dengan kakakmu?" Tanpa perlu memperjelas asrama dari keduanya. Jungkook yakin Taehyung pasti mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Demi kaus kaki Merlin, bolehkah Jungkook mengeluarkan sihir kutukan tak termaafkan sekarang juga?

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sangat tajam. "satu hal yang dapat mengubah segalanya. Tanpa perlu alasan, ketika hati lebih cepat berkerja daripada otak yang masih menimbang-nimbang. Kau tau apa? Itu semua karena Cinta."

Seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan. Apakah Jungkook tak sengaja membubuhkan ramuan aneh di dalam teh panas Taehyung? Taehyung berbicara soal Cinta?

Jungkook tak yakin akan hal itu karena ia sendiri hanya pernah mendapatkan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya dan limpahan perhatian dari para profesor yang memberikan 2 jempol untuk kemampuannya.

Cinta? Jika memang itu yang dapat merubah Kim Namjoon, bukan mustahil jika adiknya pasti akan merasakannya juga suatu saat nanti.

 **TBC**

 **Some reviews please? :) thx xx**

 **And sorry for typo(s) anyway.**

 **I have to say thx once again to you all who followed and fave this story. Thx for review on chp1 as well. ;)**


End file.
